From Bad to Worse
by Deltadasher
Summary: Long black velvet coat? This all seemed to be going from bad to worse.


This morning, I woke up thinking 'I'll be nice! Since I'm going to be dressed up all day, I'll write something for It's ten past eight in the morning, it's my half term holiday, I should be doing work, but I'm writing this instead. It's kind of based during y Fic101, so it's basically during his first few days at the Seventh Heaven. I hope you enjoy reading it, 'cause the stupid thing just deleted itself and now I have to write a heck of a load of it out again. :: cries :: 

* * *

Walking up the road, he sighed. How had he been convinced into doing this? It was almost inhumane, apart for the fact that everyone else seemed to be doing it as well.

What was going on?

It hadn't even been explained to him. It had all just been thrust upon him that morning by the disturbing young girl he'd met before, saying it would be 'fun'. He barely knew the meaning, or at least their meaning. He had his own version of 'fun', and this wasn't it.

Long black velvet coat? This all seemed to be going from bad to worse.

What had happened that morning was the same as always until the inevitable moment when he actually woke up. That's when everything seemed to go wrong. Not only was he forced awake when someone opened the door, but when he opened his eyes he was looking straight into the pale face of a six year old, dressed in black and red. What really topped it off were the fangs tipped with red. That just made him stare for a moment in pure confusion.

"Good morning!" was all she said, though the words were a little muffled because of the fake teeth, before throwing something onto his bed and turning to the door again, her black cloak billowing behind her until the door snapped shut and left the room in silence once again.

This was never a good way to start the day, as this only made his urge to kill rise substantially higher than usual. But since he was up he decided to check what had been flung onto his blanket and, inevitably, him. A mass of black velvet was mostly visible, whilst black and white stripes were mixed in there as well, with a few small black and red ones that just looked like a mess at the moment.

Holding the velvet item up by the shoulders, he found it was a coat. A long black coat, tinged red in the sunlight trying to fight its way in between the curtains, making various silver buttons glisten as they decorated the front, the cuffs, and the covers of the pockets. It was long, possibly reaching his lower leg or lower at the back whilst the front was a little shorter, and because of its length it seemed to be a rather flowing material like the vampire's cloak. It was split at the back, giving it a tail of some sorts, and because of the position of the button at the front it would probably be a relatively fitted item. Looking at what remained, he found grey denim shorts cut of around the knee, a horizontally striped black and white shirt, and black and red socks of the same design. It was all rather mismatched, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do with it all. Burn it?

-xXx-

"Good morning Kadaj! How was your night?" Tifa asked as he walked into the kitchen. He glared daggers at her, but that made no difference to the smile on her face, except make it a little wider if it were possible.

"Where are my clothes?" he growled. If she didn't stop smiling soon, he'd break another chair.

"Marlene and Denzel suggested we dress up today, so I found you something to wear. Cloud hid your clothes, though," she replied, turning back to the stove to make sure her breakfast wasn't burning.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see later. Just go up and get changed."

"Why? You're dressed like you normally are!" he complained, trying not to whine as it was very unbecoming of him. But it made no difference.

"I don't want to get my costume dirty before we go out later."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see later." Her replies were getting on his nerves, so with an agitated groan he turned and headed back up the stairs.

Maybe if he was careful, he could attempt another escape out through the window, even if he was in his pyjamas.

-xXx-

As disturbing as it was that the clothes all fitted him almost perfectly, he decided that was a point to bring up later. He was still enraged beyond words at the fact that what little clothes he actually owned at the moment had been taken, and he was being forced to wear this outfit instead.

Stomping back down the stairs with a look that could make babies cry, the first things he noticed were Marlene and Denzel, grinning at him with a similarity that could only be compared to pixies on Prozac. His glare didn't seem to work on them, so he passed them and went to Tifa instead.

"It fits you well Kadaj! I guess I got the right things then!" she said cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the glare he was trying to mortally wound her with. She turned away, leaving him feeling completely powerless as two large butterfly wings followed her and narrowly avoided his nose.

Turning when he heard Marlene giggling behind him, he turned around to find her looking up at him with freakishly large eyes. She was still a vampire, but Denzel appeared to be in a black military jacket, ribbed with gold ribbon and buttons at the front whilst a plastic sabre hung from the belt around his hips.

"What do you want?" he attempted to seethe, though with his already injured pride of being able to scare people, it didn't seem to be working.

"You look just like a pirate!" she sniggered, before Denzel handed him something with a black gloved hand.

"Wear this too. Then you'll fit the part," he said, the white and black make-up on his face making him look like a skeleton. Taking it from him with a cautious hand, he stared.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"One of my friends suggested it. The lead singer of a band dresses like this, so I thought I would too."

"Right..."

Looking at the chequered black and white bandana, he could already see where this was going.

"I refuse to wear this--" It was suddenly pulled from his hand, and before he could react it was pulled over his head.

"Just get into the spirit of things Kadaj! It's just for today." Recognising Cloud's voice, he grinded his teeth. 'Big Brother' was the only one who could physically force him to do things, unless he wanted to be thrown back into his room with the force of an airship turbine. Turning around with his glare back in place, he almost jumped back when he saw the loose white suit, but realised that it was still Cloud looking like a dunce.

"That's--"

"Don't blame me, it was a bet with Barret," he sighed, before turning and following Tifa the butterfly out to the main bar. "Are we almost ready?"

"What's going on?" Kadaj finally managed to ask, running his hands through his hair in obvious frustration. This was going from hellish to nightmarish all too quickly.

"It's a Halloween Party that daddy's holding!" Marlene cheered, hot on Cloud's heels whilst Denzel followed at a calmer pace.

"Barret decided they don't see each other enough, so every year he throws a party," the brunette informed him in passing, making Kadaj groan as he covered his face with his hands, and as he pulled the bandana up he made one decision.

This was definitely a nightmare.

* * *

Okay, that was fun to write, even if I did press back by accident...


End file.
